Hero: The Guardian Smurf (Series)
HERO: The Guardian Smurf is a Smurfs fanfiction story series created by A Heroic Smurf. It features his main character Hero Smurf. Most of the stories in the series feature elements from the Smurfs cartoon show, the original comic books and the Dragonball Z TV show. Characters that appeared before include: The Smurfs, Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Lord Balthazar, Chlorhydris, Hogatha and many others. The current story series has a total of 27 stories and 1 big project so far, with summaries about that specific story. Opening The intro begins similar to the Series 8 intro with Hero appearing in it by himself, soon Gargamel see's him approaching and commands Scruple to launch his Smurfcatcher rocket. Scruple launches the rocket and Gargamel flies towards Hero. Hero spots Gargamel approaching and as soon as Gargamel swings his net, Hero launches an energy attack destroying the rocket and Gargamel falls towards the ground. We then see the other Smurfs looking through a telescope created by Handy, with Smurfette holding Baby and Wonder holding Saviour, Wonder then hands Saviour to Handy before looking through the telescope and see's Hero approaching and soon all the Smurfs go to where Hero lands and they are happy to see him. Hero looks at both Wonder and Smurfette before launching a small energy ball into the sky, which eventually explodes like a firework before the HERO: The Guardian Smurf logo appears. Stories Note: Stories in blue are stories that are completed, while stories in black are stories that are either not complete or not started. *'Hefty vs. Hero' Hefty wants to find out how strong Hero actually is by challenging him to a quarterstaff fight on count of the rule that Hero cannot use his Power Stones to give him extra strength. *'The New Smurfette' The debut of Wonder Smurfette. *'The Shadow Smurf' A mysterious armoured Smurf attacks the village and kidnaps Saviour, he challenges Hero to a sword fight on top of the mountain of mists, he also says if Hero does not show after 24 hours he will kill Saviour. Debut story of Excalibur the Sword. *'The Battle on Mount Vesmurfius' A black demonic dragon appears and attacks the forest, causing total destruction. The dragon calls out to all who hear him and tell them to fear the name Alduin. Papa says he knows someone who once fought Alduin many years prior and he might know a way to defeat him, and soon he and a few Smurfs make their way to the summit of the mountain of mists where they meet Paarthurnax (another dragon), who will only teach the Words of Power to the one who he deems can wield such power. *'Hero's Wedding ' Hero & Wonder are getting married, but both Hogatha and Chlorhydris plan to stop the wedding at all costs. *'Queen Smurfette' Adaptation of cartoon episode of same name. *'Innocent until proven Smurfy' After defeating Gargamel, Hero is put on trial in front of the Wizards' Council and is branded a 'threat to the wizarding world' and is sentenced to death by electrocution, but Hero has a escape plan from deep within. *'Soul Swapping Smurfs' Brainy finds an ancient relic capable of switching souls, and he uses it on Hero. *'Hero's Hidden Talent' Hero reveals his hidden talent of singing and dancing at the village summer talent show. *'Hero Ascends' Hero ascends to Supersmurf 4 after witnessing the death of a fellow Smurf. *'The Anti-Hero' Gargamel & Balthazar create an evil smurf identical to Hero, which they call 'The Anti-Hero' and they send him out to kill Hero Smurf, when they soon encounter they are engaged in a fierce battle of strength and power. *'Anti's Revenge' 18 months after Hero defeated Anti, Anti is back!, this time he is much stronger than before, he has managed to achieve the mythical form: the Legendary Supersmurf. Can Hero defeat Anti once again? or will Anti get the revenge he craves? *'The Powerless Hero' Gargamel succeeds in taking away Hero's power and uses it for himself, can Hero somehow regain his lost power? or is it the final day for the Smurfs? *'The Smurfiest Arrival' Hero & Wonder have their first child. *'Death of a Hero' Hero sacrifices himself to save Wonder and Saviour after they were smurf-napped by Gargamel who plans on turning them to gold, with Hero gone, how can Wonder and Saviour cope without him? *'The Grey Smurfs' Adaptation of comic book story "The Smurf Threat". *'Attack of the Purple Smurfs' Adaptation of the comic book story/cartoon episode "The Purple Smurfs". *'The Magic Egg ' Adaptation of comic book story/cartoon episode of "The Magic Egg". *'The Hungry Smurfs' Adaptation of comic book story of same name. *'The Dark Hero' Gender-flipped adaptation of cartoon episode "Smurfette Unmade" *'Saviour's First Word' Sequel to "The Smurfiest Arrival". *'Legend Of the Vampire Smurfs' The Smurfs uncover a vampire Smurfette named Serana, who tells them her father wants to blot out the Sun because of a prophecy, which needs her sacrifice. She asks for Hero's help in order to stop her father from achieving the prophecy. *'Wonder the Naughty ' Gargamel creates the Naughties and they trick Wonder into thinking that their life is more fun than that of the Smurfs. Wonder believes them and she soon becomes one of the Naughties. It's up to Hero, Papa Smurf, Smurfette and a few other Smurfs to save her. *'Smurfette's Crazy Love' One year after Hero and Wonder's wedding, Smurfette's amorous affections for Hero have resurfaced and she soon starts acting strange around him and soon her affections get out of hand. At first she starts having constant dreams of Hero, called the "Hero Dream" and soon her affections cause her to go crazy. Soon the Smurfs find out that Smurfette has an increased level of hormones and the only way to purge herself of them is to have private time with Hero. *'Gargamel's New Pet' Extended version of the comic book short story "Gargamel and the Crocodile". *'A True Miracle' 5 years after their wedding, Smurfette wants to become a Mama Smurf, but Hero is unsure if he wants to go through that again. He even tells her that the chances of her becoming a Mama Smurf are slim due to their age, but Smurfette is determined to become a Mama Smurf. Soon the two take a trip to Mother Nature's in order to receive her blessing. After a few worrying moments during their assessment Mother Nature gives them the blessing but says the chances of Smurfette becoming pregnant is slim, but she proves everyone wrong when she gives birth to a baby girl Smurf 9 months later. *'The Baby Guardian' As Hero rescues his wife and daughter, he is turned into a baby Smurf as a result of Gargamel's spell. Smurfette is eager to take care of him, but Wonder is determined to return him to his normal age, with the help of a few Smurfs they set out to find the cure in order to make Hero an adult again. PROJECTS: *'Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs' Smurf version of Walt Disney film "''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"'.'' Trivia *The author would like to point out that credit goes to thebabysmurf for suggesting the name Saviour for Hero & Wonder 's child. *Alduin and Paarthurnax are two dragon characters from the Xbox 360 and PS3 video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *'Wonder the Naughty' is a story that was inspired by the official trailer for The Smurfs 2 movie, but the story will not be written until the film is released. Category:Series